


За кадром, или Oops, i did it again!

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Луна</p><p>Времена "Памяти". После Лаисы и перед Делией; Лаиса и Грегор только что рассказали Дуву о своей помолвке, Дув в бешенстве позвонил Майлзу. А дальше…</p>
            </blockquote>





	За кадром, или Oops, i did it again!

\- Чёрт! – Дув Галени отключил комм. Он их видеть обоих больше не мог – дёрганного маленького ублюдка Форкосигана и чёртова смазливца Форпатрила. А чего он ждал от барраярцев? Сочувствия? Готовности помочь? Они выставили его дураком – они и их проклятый император, подумать только, этот опереточный капитанишка ещё осмеливался его критиковать, Айвен Форпатрил, у которого в голове отродясь ни одной мысли не было – только тестостерон и дюжина параграфов Устава, кому, как не Дуву это знать, Айвен три года служил под его началом, три грёбанных года он прикрывал эту аристократическую задницу, закрывал глаза на вечные опоздания, ошибки, леность, распущенность, дремоту на утренних летучках и расстёгнутые воротнички… Дерьмо! Дув Галени, сорокалетний перспективный офицер СБ с прекрасным послужным списком и уравновешенным характером зарычал и смахнул комм на пол. Легче не стало. Тяжело дыша, он обвёл взглядом голые стены казённой квартиры, аккуратно заправленную койку, дорогие голографические шахматы и гору дисков на рабочем столе. Дерьмо. Из раскрытого окна пахло опадающей листвой и пылью, воровато скользил закатный луч – сочный, ярко-оранжевый, совсем не похожий на бледный свет комаррских отражателей. Ты на Барраяре, Галени, - Дув коротко невесело хохотнул, - А что делают барраярцы, когда старший по званию уводит у них невесту, а будто бы друзья прячут глаза и мямлят что-то верноподданническое? Они напиваются. В два шага Дув добрался до бара и – впервые с момента вселения в казённую обитель – распахнул дверцу. Пусто. Дерьмо! 

Через пятнадцать минут такси мчало его по проспекту принца Ксава Форбарры. 

…Этот клуб был не лучше и не хуже всех прочих заведений подобного рода, где Дуву приходилось бывать ради поддержания нужных социальных связей – роскошная обстановка, вышколенные официанты, цвет служилой аристократии и плебеи чином не ниже майора, славные старички и задорный молодняк, но главное – первоклассная выпивка, Дув вяло ответил на приветствия нескольких знакомых, отклонил полдюжины приглашений и засел в углу с бутылкой виски. Первую рюмку он махнул, не поморщившись, от второй скривился и велел принести лёд и содовую, и снова ни капли удовольствия, дерьмо дерьмом, он не умел и не любил пить, он не барраярец, пусть даже носит барраярские погоны, он оглянулся – что он делает здесь, в этом заведении с приглушённым светом, расшитыми золотом портьерами и резной деревянной мебелью – каждый предмет стоил бы на Комаре маленькое состояние, не говоря уж о том, что никому бы и в голову не пришло поставить деревянную мебель в кабаке, ей место в музее – так говорила Лаиса, когда он впервые привёл её в императорский дворец, сам пригласил, собственными руками отдал Грегору Форбарре, свой билет в счастливое будущее – спокойное, благополучное будущее, где нет сквозняков и тёмных углов под роскошной парчой, и отражатели светят ровным прохладным светом, и всё, все находятся на положенном месте, и Лаиса… 

\- … зовут Лаиса… 

Дув очумело вскинул голову и уставился на соседний стол – там сидела не шибко трезвая компания золотой молодёжи – кавалергардские мундиры, дорогие гражданские тряпки, родовые кинжалы. Какое им дело до комаррки Лаисы Тоскане? 

\- …Лаиса Тоскане… только тс-с-с-с!.. – лейтенантик в форме дворцовой гвардии оглянулся и приложил палец к губам, - Я этого не говорил. Гос-сударственная тайна! 

\- Полно, Джос, врёшь ты всё! – крикнул кто-то из золотых ребятишек. 

\- Слово Форчески! – лейтенант хлопнул себя по груди и огляделся. К столику стали подтягиваться люди посерьёзнее, словно против воли Дув и сам встал и подошел ближе, горький вкус желчи и виски скопился на языке, о, он мог бы многое порассказать, щенок не врёт, ваша будущая императрица, господа барраярцы… если у проклятого императора серьёзные намерения, а если нет – Дув сам его убьёт, собственными руками, потому что Лаиса… 

\- …Небесно хороша! – лейтенантик закатил глаза, - И-изумрудные очи, кожа как снег, волосы цвета… - он запнулся, завертел головой, - ну вот как грива у твоей каурой кобылки, Форберг, и… остальное в общем… - он выводил в воздухе округлые кренделя. 

\- Замолчите, Форчески! – это сказал кто-то из старших, веско и коротко. 

\- Так это правда, Форхонин? – спросил старшего военный в чине контр-адмирала. 

Лорд Форхонин, распорядитель императорского двора, многозначительно улыбнулся, поднял бокал и провозгласил:  
\- За леди Лаису Тоскане, господа! 

Крики, свистки, толкотня, звон стекла, оживлённый гомон, удивлённый гомон, Форчески всё никак не может замолчать, старички кисло морщатся, но молодёжь ликует, Дува толкают, хлопают по плечам и суют под нос бокалы со спиртным, он вертится среди барраярцев, как в западне, радостные хмельные лица вокруг, дружелюбные оскалы - барраярские ублюдки любят своего императора, а Дув – нет, стиснув зубы, он пытается вырваться от них, уйти, руки в карманах – в кулаки, иначе он не выдержит, он… На него падает тяжёлое горячее тело, цепкие пальцы впиваются в плечи, соскальзывают вниз. 

\- Галени? Оч-чарован! – мята и виски прямо в лицо, Дув пробует оттолкнуть – не выходит, барраярец пьян вдрызг и держится за Дува, как за якорь, Форратьер, кажется, их познакомили на одном из бесчисленных приёмов в посольстве… 

\- Вы же… комаррец? Вот так штука! – блестящие карие глаза смотрят на Дува в упор, а пальцы… Дув замирает на полувздохе – пальцы Форратьера недвусмысленно и обстоятельно ощупывают его ниже пояса, это дико, это немыслимо, кровь бросается в голову и в… Дув слепо вырывается, но Форратьер сжимает его, как удав, и тащит за собой, звон бокалов и радостные возгласы отсекаются дверью, яркий свет – холл клуба, и никого, кроме швейцара и Форратьера напротив, и тогда Дув делает то, что хотел сделать, нестерпимо, весь вечер – размахивается и бьёт, и секунду всё просто великолепно - рука гудит от удара, в голове гудит тоже, кровь бьётся глухими неровными толчками, а потом успокаивается, Дув слышит своё хриплое частое дыхание, смотрит на кулак – кожа на костяшках сбита и немного саднит. Барраярец стоит напротив, чуть покачиваясь, и ощупывает разбитую губу. В холле клуба тихо, изредка слышны далёкие гудки машин с улицы. Швейцар отвернулся, как будто и не видел ничего. 

\- Рад возобновить знакомство, командор Галени. Байерли Форратьер, к вашим услугам. – голос барраярца насмешливый и абсолютно трезвый, и Дув, сквозь горечь, возмущение и злость, не может не отметить и не понять эту ядовитую прохладную трезвость, и аккуратно проделанный вполне профессиональный обыск – а не лапанье! – он делает шаг навстречу барраярцу и спрашивает отрывисто: 

\- СБ? Я под колпаком, - и потом, совсем уж горько, - Майлз? 

\- Да. Нет. Импровизация, - так же резко отвечает Форратьер и усмехается, - Импровизация – мой конёк. Я слыхал о вашей дружбе с мадемуазель Тоскане и могу понять, что вы… несколько разочарованы, командор Галени. Я просто обязан был предупредить возможные последствия вашего разочарования!.. В этом заведении несколько шумно, не находите? 

Он отступает на шаг и слегка кланяется, указав на дверь. Дув стискивает зубы. Его выкидывают из клуба вот таким вот способом? Барраярцы! 

К его удивлению, Форратьер следует за ним. 

На улице темнело, и воздух был таким свежим, каким только бывает воздух ранней осенью после тяжёлого душного помещения. Дув поёжился. Возбуждение, обида и злость схлынули, осталась тоска, ужасная горькая тоска, ему некуда было идти, не к кому, только в пустую казённую квартиру, к голографическим шахматам и визору, а завтра – на службу, стиснув зубы, переносить поздравления прытким комаррцам и шуточки о прытких комаррцах же… 

\- Который час? – спросил Форратьер. 

Дув вздрогнул и посмотрел на часы. 

\- Без четверти семь. 

\- Утра или вечера? 

Дув сморгнул и ответил машинально:  
\- Вечера. 

\- А-а-а, я уж подумал, что это рассвет, - протянул Форратьер, оглядываясь, - Сто лет рассвета не видел. Ладно, поскольку вы мне должны, командор… 

\- Что?! 

\- …по меньшей мере пару стаканов болеутоляющего… - Форратьер снова потрогал разбитую губу, - А, вот и наше такси… Вперёд, Галени, старина! Думаю, вам болеутоляющее тоже не помешает. 

И Дув, с холодным ужасом человека, прыгающего в пропасть, понимает, что бредёт к такси следом за Форратьером. 

***

…Дальше – бары, клубы, винные погребки, петушиные бои, нет, сначала – покер в подпольном казино, потому что наличные быстро кончились, а на петушиных боях следовало делать ставки; всё, что Бай выиграл в покер, они поставили на фаворита – тощую ободранную птицу, раскрашенную в красный и жёлтый, в жутком грязном заведении на задворках Караван-Сарая, под потолком мигала и металась единственная лампа, в воздухе висел густой дух опилок, крови и возбуждения, петухи орали, и люди орали тоже, и потрясали мятыми бумажными деньгами, и пили из бутылок, спрятанных в пакетах, грязные, потные, на все плюющие, лохмотья нищих соседствовали с офицерскими мундирами, это было как попасть в историческую постановку, Дув не знал, что на Барраяре есть такие места, всё, что он видел – служебные помещения, клубы, светские салоны, вылизанные центральные улицы – мало отличалось от привычных комаррских, бетанских, земных, а это был Барраяр без прикрас, и Форратьер – «просто Бай, старина!» - здесь как рыба в воде, они быстро стали приятелями, и в любом заведении, где они оказывались, первый тост был «За разбитое сердце моего приятеля!» или «Дув, старина, крепись!», Дув брал в приятели таких же выдержанных рассудительных офицеров, как он сам, а Бай сам напросился, как напросился Анри Форволк, давно, сто лет назад, когда Дув был молод и способен на некарьерные глупости… Бай хорош, как праздник – румяный от вина, тёмные растрёпанные волосы чуть вьются, глаза ярко блестят, ярче алмаза на мизинце, шикарный пиджак из плотного тёмного шёлка расстёгнут, белоснежная рубашка распахнута на груди, на курчавой поросли, в которой запутался золотой медальон, он смеётся, глядя на Дува, и подносит бутылку к губам, о, он знает толк в болеутоляющем, виски – просто помои по сравнению с тем, что пьёт Бай, сладкие терпкие вина округа Форратьер, и теперь Дув знает на вкус каждое – сотерн, медок, пюи-де-шато, пюи-сен-марк, шардонне-совиньон, гра-виньоль – волшебные заклинания, огненные цветы на языке, и опьянение от них не то что тупое опьянение от виски – нет, от вин Форратьеров в жилах растекается мягкий золотой жар, тело звенит, и каждое движение выходит легко, как будто само по себе, и Дув Галени не замечает, что почти не снимает руки с плеч Бая, и всё чаще они пьют из одной бутылки. Позже Дув будет завидовать тем счастливчикам, которые напиваются до беспамятства, у него тоже проскальзывали минуты забвения, но они почему-то занимали незначащие, короткие промежутки времени – переезд из одного заведения в другое, такси и попутки, ночной холодок улиц и, наконец, после забытой дороги - огромный тёмный холл особняка Форратьеров, куда они ввалились на исходе ночи, эхо под сводами множило лёгкий смех Бая, пахло старыми духами и пылью, и – совсем близко - разгорячённым смуглым телом Бая и медовым вином, лестница на галерею, почти в обнимку – ступени крутые, тусклые лампы – это Пьер, нынешний граф, ты его не видел, его никто не видел в столице последние десять лет, он сумасшедший, это семейное… А вот Ришар, абсолютно ненормальный ублюдок, даже смотреть на него не хочу, пошли… Это Донна, о-о-о, моя прелестная кузина, совершенно чокнутая, но как же я её люблю, мою красавицу Донну, как жаль, что она не мужчина… а это… ну-у-у… это почти антиквариат, приятель. Джес Форратьер и его сестра, оба со сдвигом и оба ныне покойные… Если вице-король увидит этот портрет, то умрёт на месте. Он был на ней женат. А с Джесом крутил просто так, это все знают. Господи, такое декольте… почти непристойно. А ты бы кого предпочёл, а? Хорошо-хорошо, можешь не говорить. Я понял. Ты с ней переспал хотя бы? Так, я понял, можешь не говорить… она не стала бы крутить с Грегором, если бы спала с тобой, да? Невинность и порядочность сияют в изумрудных очах нашей будущей… Эй, приятель, привыкай! Она без пяти минут императрица, вряд ли ты сделаешь хорошую карьеру, если будешь рычать при одном упоминании августейшей особы. 

\- Ублюдок, - говорит Дув беззлобно, забирает у Бая бутылку и делает глоток. Горлышко тёплое и только отчасти имеет вкус вина. 

…Провал. Следующее, что он помнит – как целует Бая в губы, вкус крови и вина во рту, и напористый чужой язык, и руки на спине – не слабые женские ладошки, а крепкая хватка – ближе, сильнее, члены как каменные, и трутся друг о друга, Бай рывком переворачивает Дува и не слишком нежно прикладывает спиной о стену, вжимается так, как будто насквозь пройти хочет, впивается в ягодицы обеими руками, ритмично дёргает на себя, а потом отталкивает, Дув тянется за ним, одуревший от возбуждения, Бай смеётся и коротко его целует, тащит за собой, тёмный провал в стене, ноги спотыкаются о ковёр, толчок, жалобный звон стекла, и они валятся на мягкое, барахтаются в перинах, торопясь, вырывая пуговицы и застёжки, раздеваются, похоже на вольную борьбу, дикий азарт - кто будет сверху, до тех пор, пока это не перестаёт иметь значение, Дув утыкает хохочущего Бая лицом в подушку и придавливает всем телом, Бай дёргается и мычит что-то неразборчиво, потом поворачивает голову и выдаёт одно-единственное, самое ценное указание. Дув находит смазку и дрожащими руками оглаживает свой член – хитрый Форратьер может вырваться… А вот теперь уже не вырвется. Они стонут в один голос, низко, хрипло, и начинают двигаться, сначала осторожно, а потом всё сильнее, жёстче, Дув подхватывает Бая и насаживает на себя, Бай отбрасывает его руку от своего члена – я сам… решаю свои проблемы… Дув-чёртов-комаррский-ублюдок-быстрее-твою-мать!!! …Они засыпают друг на друге, так и не разняв рук, усталые, насытившиеся, пьяные от удовольствия и выпитого вина. 

Проснувшись, Дув долго непонимающе смотрит в явно чужой потолок. Оранжевые пальцы барраярского рассвета заползают в высокие окна, портьеры – тусклая золотая парча - тихо раздуваются от сквозняка. Вчерашний вечер – от звонка Лаисы и дальше – прокручивается у него в голове с неотвратимой яркостью кошмара. Ядовитого, сладкого, притягательно кошмара. Он барахтается в мягкой постели, как в капкане, скатывается на пол, находит и натягивает штаны. Форратьера в комнате нет, откуда-то доносятся едва слышные звуки льющейся воды. Он пропал. Он столько лет не позволял себе… ничего неразумного, он держался, он выстроил свою жизнь по кирпичику, как дом, в который можно привести милую порядочную девушку, такую, как Лаиса, а вместо этого… Выругавшись, Дув трёт лицо руками, тяжело наваливается на резной деревянный стол, потом вяло, машинально выдвигает первый ящик. Форратьер намекнул, что он работает на СБ? Кажется. Бумаги-бумаги-бумаги, пистолет-парализатор, снова бумаги… 

\- Там нет ничего интересного, Дув, старина, - раздаётся от двери. 

Дув медленно оборачивается. Бай стоит, опираясь плечом о косяк, улыбается, в руках чашка кофе. С мокрых волос капает, полотенце небрежно обмотано вокруг бёдер. Он выглядит помятым и бледным, но что-то от ночной карнавальной красы все же сохранилось - чернильная темень глаз, очень белые зубы, очень чёрные волосы. …Весь длинный и гибкий, как хлыст, мышцы не атлета, пловца – долгие, плавные, сильные… Дув скрипит зубами и отворачивается. 

\- Я польщён, но на продолжение так скоро не рассчитывай, - говорит Бай. 

\- Я не хотел бы… - начинает Дув сдавленно. 

\- …чтобы кто-нибудь знал? – насмешливо подхватывает Бай, - Слово Форратьера. Я и сам был слегка не по делу болтлив, уповаю на твою сдержанность. 

И потом, после паузы, с любопытством и некоторой жалостью:

\- Послушай, приятель, ты же комаррец, у вас с этим проще… Ты когда-нибудь думал, что тебе в общем-то… лучше с мужчинами? 

Дув дёргается. Непереносимо. 

\- В политических кругах... считается неудобным иметь однополые связи. Мешает карьере. Гетеросексуальный брак... более социально приемлем, - слышит он свой унылый голос. 

\- А-а-а… - тянет Бай, - Тогда у вас два пути, командор Галени - испортить жизнь девушке, которая хочет настоящую семью, или осчастливить какую-нибудь очаровательную карьеристку. А пока… Душ за следующей дверью. Внизу накрыт завтрак – если ты захочешь ко мне присоединиться. Если же нет… 

Бай пожимает плечами, поворачивается и уходит, откуда-то из гулких недр особняка Форратьеров слышен его беззаботный свист. 

Вздохнув, Дув нагибается и подбирает с пола свою рубашку. Он бродит по комнате и одевается, теперь, когда всё улажено, ему почти жаль… того, что он никак, никак не мог бы себе позволить. 

…Он долго поправляет мундир перед старым туманным зеркалом в резной позолоченной оправе, приглаживает волосы. Это неразумно, - говорит он своему отражению, - социально неприемлемо, мешает карьере и противоречит моим принципам. Из зеркала на него смотрит подтянутый офицер с римским носом, чуть припухшими губами и некоторым ошеломлением во взгляде. Помолодевший на десять лет. Живой. Ждущий. Чёрт бы всё побрал! 

\- Так и быть, я подумаю, - говорит Дув Галени своему отражению. 

Он получил хороший совет. И последует ему, непременно. Но вначале… вначале он примет приглашение на завтрак от достопочтенного Байерли Форратьера.


End file.
